


【2077】生理期

by Olbers_Yi



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olbers_Yi/pseuds/Olbers_Yi
Summary: *银v双性转（不是女v！*bug蛮多的
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 4





	【2077】生理期

V坐在后台的暗红色沙发上，听着外面传来的激烈高昂的歌声，一个劲儿地抖着腿。她看看歧路司义眼上显示的时间：很好，强妮已经迟到了两个多小时了。V最近遇到的破事儿让她烦躁不已——螳螂刀损坏支付不起修理费用、房租快到期了、那个傻逼中间人拖欠报酬、车子被撞坏了修不起、冰箱里啤酒喝完了、今早出门摔破了膝盖、喝水被呛到......大大小小的事儿都发生在她身上，V简直觉得自己该去找米丝蒂看看最近的运势。最要命的是，她这两天被不同的委托排满日程，完全没空与自己的摇滚巨星女友见面。

接下来要说的是一个好消息和一个坏消息：好消息是强妮发现了生活中的倒霉事儿与生理期的即将到来使V心烦意乱，她对几天不见的女友心疼又想念，约好了今天的演唱会结束后就与她一起去吃晚饭，最后回家来上一炮；坏消息正如开头所说，强妮兴许太过投入，让可怜的小雇佣兵在糟乱的休息室等了她两个多小时。

很好，很好。V想，我去你妈的，强妮，你他妈对自己几个前女友也这样，约会放她们鸽子？她为了不让自己饿死，在化妆台上找到了卷饼粉红三两口吃了。——喔，旁边还有罐彩虹蝎尾狮防止自己吃得太快噎死，真贴心。（勉强算是）饱餐一顿后V不禁开始想按正常流程她现在在和强妮做什么。她们应该找了一家不错的餐厅吃得心满意足，最后回V的公寓在床上缠绵得火热。生理期前V总是性欲高涨，喜欢睡前让自己爽一爽——现在也是。

反正这儿又没人会来。V边想着边脱下裤子。我要是解决了你还没结束，哼，强妮。要真敢那样，那你就完蛋了。

V今天穿着条漂亮的银白色热裤，她把它和内裤褪到脚踝，两腿趴开，一脚踩在小茶几上一脚踏地。她纤细的手指摸到阴蒂，两指轻捻柔软肉粒温柔地摩擦，又抚摸到两腿间那条逐渐湿润的小缝。啧，总觉得缺了些什么。V看到沙发上的外套，一眼认出那是强妮的——她或许是演出的休息时间把它丢在沙发上，上面还残留着她今天喷的香水。V抓过它一个劲儿地嗅，简直像只对主人思念成疾的小狗。手指滑进阴唇将它们分开——强妮可喜欢这片小巧的粉嫩了——来回的滑动摩擦刺激着下身调动着情欲，黏糊糊的爱液从小缝里越流越多。

小雇佣兵又吸了一口强妮的气味。她觉得自己现在可能像蹲在街头巷尾吸着粉的帮派瘾君子，对手上的外套有难以离开的痴迷与留恋。强妮今天喷了什么香水？感官灵敏的雇佣兵用狗一样的鼻子分辨判断着，这味道像是上次约会V送她的那瓶。上面还有强妮特有的气味...像是她在自己身边一样。手上的动作加快，借着分泌得越来越多的液体顺利进入花穴。

正在这时，门被打开的声音让V抬起头来。强妮一开门就看到女友拿着自己的外套坐在沙发上自慰的样子忍不住瞪大了眼睛，纵使是阅女无数轻松流连于情场的她也愣了愣，冒出来句：“我操，你在干什么？”

“你是眼睛瞎了还是装纯呢？自慰，没见过？”V一脚踢开挂在脚踝的裤子向强妮走去，“我他妈刚进去你就来了。你知道你让我等了多久吗？我饿得要死只能吃桌上的垃圾食品勉强填肚子......”她还想继续抱怨却被强妮一把揽过抱在怀里。后者将门锁了，手摸向V光着的软滑挺翘的屁股，光洁的额头抵着V的，看着她漂亮的眼睛想要吻她。“宝贝儿，你可真他妈辣...”

V拍掉了她的手想把她一把推开，却被强妮牢牢抱住：“我去，你都脱成这样了咱们不能先做吗？你吃都吃好了乖乖躺着享受就行。”其实倒也不是不行，这正合了V的意。强妮吻上V柔软的唇，唇齿相依缠绵着走到沙发。V感受着强妮真真切切的温度与气味，即使她们平日里少不了夹脏字儿的互骂与嘲讽，但每次的接吻都是这样甜腻纠结。她们三两下把碍事的上衣脱了，强妮丰满圆滑的胸部紧紧贴着V的B杯罩，显得它弱小又可怜。强妮从唇一路向下细细啄吻，路遇柔软结实的肚子时停滞片刻，雇佣兵因常年运动而有着体态匀称漂亮的身体。

她一路吻到下身的密园，含住花核用灵巧的软舌摩挲舔舐，V舒服得眯起双眼仰着头长哼一声，摸上强妮长发柔软的头顶。强妮温柔地进入流出爱液的蜜穴，V的花蜜是咸甜的，但比她谈过的任何一个女朋友都甜（强妮甚至怀疑过她是不是每次做爱前都心机地吃了菠萝），这让她想起了曾经吃过的芝士蛋糕，但无疑是V更加柔嫩甜美。

强妮不止是骂人的时候嘴上功夫强，做爱时亦是如此，舌头舔弄着温热的内壁，小幅度上下拍动着在蜜穴里捣弄。“你真的很甜，V。”“哼...嗯...希望你平时也能多这样说我。”V哼哼唧唧地回应着，她觉得自己可能有点像以前和强尼捡回来的那只小奶猫，它也常常这样软乎乎地叫着。

工作辛劳的舌头终于到了下班时间，前来接班的是强妮拨动琴弦的细长柔美的手指。她温柔地托住V的后身，暧昧地从臀沟一路向上摸到背脊，抚摸着她的蝴蝶骨。有时候强妮真觉得V会像蝴蝶一样长出翅膀高飞到自由的天空，只是她比蝴蝶更坚毅强大。V询问的话语中透露着期待：“终于轮到手指啦？”“怎么，对我舌头的功夫不满意？”“哪有，只是...”V顿了顿，羞于开口似的放低了音量，“你的手指总是很性感。”

花穴微微翕动着欢迎手指的进入，后者也如其所愿。摇滚歌手的手指修长，轻轻松松就抵到V的花心。“操...哈啊，就是这儿，强妮。”她的手上动作与平日里火辣暴躁的个性大相径庭，这位习惯于出口成脏的女士显然在床上对自己的女友温和体贴许多，抽送频率快速力度却适中，愉悦的快感使V呻吟阵阵。“我看得出来，宝贝。”

V爽得有些晕乎乎的。和强妮在一起根本不需要什么假阳具或是震动棒，那些廉价劣质的性玩具根本比不上强妮的两根手指。她的手指上有枪茧和摁弦摁出来的茧子，这他妈多性感，V想。哪怕是再高端牛逼的玩意儿也没她的舌头或是手指爽...强妮是独一无二的，只有她能轻易让我高潮。

强妮吻上V的胸部，红唇轻启吻住红润挺立的花粒，贝齿轻咬着它摩挲挑逗。V的胸不比她的大，她俩刚认识那会儿强妮没少为此嘲讽她——但现在她啪啪打脸了，强妮觉得自己女友小巧精致的胸型可爱极了。“它们真的太可爱了，V...”V没有回答，只是同样摸着强妮。她抚着她光滑的后背，随后揽住她漂亮的天鹅颈。V的手探下去轻轻揉捏着强妮火辣性感的乳房，又想起她们初夜V看着这对白花花的肉竟然流了鼻血的尴尬经历。可这真的太他妈美丽性感了，谁会不脸红呢。

手指抽插的速率加快，穴内的咕嗞水声在强妮看来是不输音乐的美妙旋律。她又与V接吻，听着她诱人的喘息声感觉自己也湿了一片。V的小腹酸胀，最终在两人唇齿相离扯出条暧昧的银丝时到达高潮，她音调拔高，透明的花蜜从穴里喷射而出。

结束过后两位女士又跟得了肌肤渴望症一样互相爱抚、亲吻了好一阵子才做好了清理工作（包括自身和后台的），穿上衣服准备去吃饭。V看看时间，好家伙，晚上九点了她俩还没吃晚饭。一开始她为了充饥而随便吃的那些垃圾食品早就消化掉了。强妮甚至一点儿也没吃，只是方才和V太过激烈忘记了饥饿，现在冷静下来肚子饿得她快吐了。两人出门坐上强尼的摩托车，V在后座紧紧抱着她。

“我等了你那么久，你不补偿我怎么也说不过去。你得带我去丽丽公园，请我吃顿好的。”

“我去，可真能折腾我的钱包...行行行，听你的。吃完回去还来一发吗？”

“那当然。”


End file.
